Gasoline
by Toa of War
Summary: Bravo. Delta. Gamma. Three machines designed to kill for the man that created them. But what happens when one of them discovers a long since buried truth about their origins?
**[Hello! This is a Halo-esque one shot that I have been working on for at least two weeks now. (Maybe, I lost track of time.) Anyways, I hope its good. I worked really hard on this so all positive feedback is appreciated! This story is inspired by a song called 'Gasoline' by Halsey. Please like and review. Plus, feel free to PM me any feedback your wish to give. I really do appreciate it! Note: Cover art belongs to Three Days Grace.]**

 **RWBY: AoC will see an update here within at least the next week and Halo: Nova should follow that. The Warzone story has had some delays (as in I read it and didn't like the first chapter) so that might not be released for another two or more weeks. The first chapter of the RWBY OC smut story with Colt and the girls of RWBYverse is in the works with the first chapter being a Colt X Yang chapter. So that's something to be excited about! There isn't much else other than that so, please, enjoy the story!]**

 _Those three children. Those three. They weren't originally meant for this life. But I made it so. They serve me well as young adults now, their years of training under my flawless program making them some of the finest warriors to ever grace Earth. Then there was the augmentations: pumping them with steroids that made them stronger, faster, smarter. Their bones became unbreakable and tactics unbeatable. They were the prime example of the perfect soldier. But they were mine, belonging to no army but a single man. These three warriors became my hunters. They eliminated those who should threaten my business._

 _But, as time progressed, I discovered a more...beneficial way to utilize them. Those who paid the highest gained their assistance. Shortly, military generals began to disappear and world leaders were found dead in back alleys. The money was intoxicating, oh so intoxicating. I was addicted to lending those three to whomever required their finesse, as long as they paid. Its a shame more of them didn't survive the augmentations. Alpha was a born leader, but his body completely rejected my glorious solution. In my eyes, he was weak. Of course Charlie, Echo, Foxtrot, and Hotel didn't do any better. All of them died a spastic death filled with painful muscle convulsions. They to, like Alpha, were weak._

 _Of course during the course of their training, questions began to be raised. My quick reaction to their constant babble about what happened to their families or why they couldn't go home was necessary. I brainwashed them. I made them all think themselves as machines. They were children then. Now the only three still know none the better as adults. They serve me unflinchingly, believing that they are expendable. Bravo, Delta, and Gamma haven't left their armor since graduation, which I believe to be for the best. The long term effects of my constant brainwashing have caused them to completely forget the flesh and bone under the armor. They believe their 'face' to be the front of their helmets. These three are wrapped around my finger._

 _Now, another opportunity has arisen. The UNSC wants a rebel leader dead. This rebellion believes that the UNSC is responsible for the theft of their children. If a war breaks out between the military and the rebellion, the possible profit I could make would be extraordinary! If only those fools knew the truth. They are almost as gullible as the three that I have sent after them..._

* * *

"Delta, you good?" The hunter jerked up in his seat, waking up from his 'power saving mode' as they called it. Humans know it as a 'nap'

"Yeah, I'm good. We almost there, Bravo?"

Bravo's steel and red HUNTER-Class design was scrapped and scratched. The wear and tear on it was extremely apparent from years of operational history.

"Just about. Gamma is in the cockpit trying to settle us just above the compound. Those rebels won't know what hit'em once we drop."

Delta nodded. "Good." He rose from his seat in the Pelican. His own steel and blue STALKER-Class design bore scars of its own. He reached above where he once sat and grabbed an SMG from a shelf. It was strapped to his magnetic clamp on his thigh as Gamma walked out of the cockpit.

"We are approximately three miles over the rebel's coastal compound." He reported. He grabbed an assault rifle from a weapons rack. His steel and yellow TRACKER-Class design possessed noticeably less scarring than the other two for he was usually conducting data retrieval while Bravo and Delta provided cover.

Bravo nodded. "Then the light is green." He slammed his fist onto the release button for the Pelican bay doors. "Make sure you have a constant link with the Pelican so we can call it to pick us up." He ordered as he retrieved a shotgun from the metal shelves.

Gamma nodded in response. Bravo was the agreed upon leader of the three, though he wasn't anywhere near as good as Alpha was. He showed traces of stress post-op for unknown reasons, possibly because he didn't possess the same amount of tact Alpha did, thus causing him to worry his decisions aren't right. This didn't compute with Delta. He always thought that Bravo might just need something fixed in his coding. The bay door opened wide and the three positioned themselves, ready to leap. Bravo led the way as he jumped from the bay head first, arms held tightly to his sides and legs straightened. Gamma followed with Delta in tow, all three of them taking up a similar form as they descended.

Delta averted all of his focus to his landing. Down below, rebels were still completely unaware of their presence. The three flipped mid-air as their landing area came into view. Thrusters ignited along their metallic bodies, slowing their descent. They all landed with a thud, one after another. Bravo. Gamma. Delta. The three of them stood tall, several rebels watching them before taking action.

"Go." Bravo stated.

Delta took the SMG from his thigh and raised it, pulling the trigger. A spray of bullets left the muzzle and collided with multiple locations on the bodies of several rebels. The shrieked as they fell, but Delta continued unflinchingly. The blunt sound of Bravo's shotgun rang out as it ripped through the flesh of multiple rebels. The constant patter of Gamma's AR foretold death for those who stood before him. Alarms rang out as the three breached the facility. Rebels moved to stop them, only to be gunned down with no remorse. Delta ran dry in his SMG's magazine, simply discarding it to the floor.

"Come on! He can't kill all of us!" A rebel shouted. The group ran towards him.

The first one threw a punch to Delta's left. Delta grabbed his arm and bent it backwards, his arm snapping as he howled in agony. Delta let him drop to the floor, the rebel crawling off pitifully until the he executed him with his sidearm. Another tried to strike the unstoppable warrior, only to have his knee cap shot out and a bullet through his throat. The others began to falter in their step, seeing how easily their comrades fell. Delta produced a sticky grenade created by the company he was programmed to serve. He grabbed a nearby rebel and plastered it to his chest. He picked the screaming man up and tossed him into the crowd of his scrambling compatriots. The resulting explosion left the man's body splattered. Anyone caught within the immediate blast radius was killed instantly while those who surrounded it were dazed or unconscious.

Delta moved forward with Bravo and Gamma flanking him. Gamma had an unfortunate man in a head lock, breaking his neck ruthlessly. Bravo fired shell after shell, replacing all five when needed. Blood splattered along the walls as the trio progressed without falter. This is how they were programmed, to be ruthless and thoughtless in the acts they committed. This, to them, was how a job was done. Bullets ricocheted off Gamma's shielding, catching his attention. A 50. Caliber turret was set up on the other end of the room down a hallway. It spewed bullets towards the three. Gamma thrusted backwards into cover. Bravo ducked out of enemy fire and ran through a corridor, turning left as he hit the end.

"Delta, cover me!" Gamma called.

Delta fired his magnum towards the enemy, but the machine guns metal plating blocked the bullets. The machine gunner's short reign of terror was brought to an end when the hallway to the man's left produced Bravo, who maximized his thrust forward to crush the rebel in between his chassis and the wall. There was no blood, only the sound of crunching bone and a small shriek which turned to a pathetic whimper. Bravo regained his posture whilst placing his shotgun on his back.

"Humans, so fragile." He commented, walking away from the mangled corpse. "Do we have a lock on the leader?" He asked, now standing in front of the other two.

Delta shrugged as Gamma reported. "Yes. He is just outside on the beachhead awaiting transport."

"I got him." Delta stated, turning away. More rebels came up behind them. Gun fire rained down on them. "Go!" Bravo commanded.

Delta turned and began to run. He drew a knife in his left hand, still grasping his magnum in the right. He approached a doorway and pressed the corresponding keypad, sliding it open. He stepped outside, his optical receptors adjusting to the light.

'Gotta find that fucker.' He thought as his boots left prints in the sand. He swung around a corner and caught sight of a man yelling into a radio device.

'That was easy.' He came right up behind the man.

"Your mine." The man turned around, mouth agape in horror as Delta slowly progressed forward. The Pelican meant to pick him up hovered over head, just arriving. Delta raised his sidearm and fired into the cockpit. A small blood splatter hit the glass cover and the dropship spiraled into the water below it. The man shrunk back as the ship violently shifted in the water before settling as it sunk.

"No where to run." Delta said sadistically.

The man stared at Delta, pulling a data chip out of his pocket. "I've heard stories of you. I don't intend to leave here without you knowing the truth!"

Delta shook his head. "What are you talking about. What truth?" Delta was instantly curious, something he believed to be a fault in his design, machines should never be mixed with emotion.

"The truth of your past. You forget who you were! What you could've been!"

"I was built! My purpose is to eliminate scum like you that threaten DeGrafty Industries and its partners." Delta explained, appalled that this man was trying to dig any deeper into a machine with simple programming.

"I know a secret that you do not. I wish for you to understand what has been deprived of you." The man continued.

Delta stepped forward, now face to face with the man. He grasped his throat and lifted him in the air. "You know nothing of what I am. I am machine." Delta drove his knife into the man's abdomen. The blade surpassed his rib cage and dug deep into his lung, which now filled with blood. The man's next move was more than surprising. He used the final reserves of strength he had to slide the data chip he held into a port on the back of Delta's head. The warrior's vision flashed as he recoiled backwards in response. The man slowly slipped through his fingers.

"Remember the past, my son." As the man fell out of Delta's grasp, he drew a knife from its place on his waist. He sliced Delta's palm as he collapsed, Delta's own knife tearing out for him. The serrated edges ripped flesh and cloth from his body. Delta clenched his hand as something surged through him, something he didn't like. He let out a large amount of exhaust out of his speaking module as he opened up his hand. A red, thick liquid was smeared on the appendage, completely confusing him. Oil was clear, not scarlet, unless Dr. DeGrafty is using a new formula.

Suddenly, images forced their way into Delta's head. A family with a child and a dog. The human child was young, _very_ young. He looked as if he was born yesterday. In the background was a man who looked vaguely like a younger Dr. DeGrafty. It couldn't be...or could it. Delta shook his head.

"Delta!"

He turned and looked to the voice calling him, snapping out of the vision. Bravo stood several feet in front of him. "Lets go!" He ordered.

Delta turned and looked at the dead man before him. "He called me son." He whispered to himself. "Delta!" The brutal warrior stepped away slowly before completely turning around. Gamma had the Pelican already hovering over them. The dropship AI landed the craft, allowing the three to board. Delta had his fist clenched, hiding the slice on his hand. Images of the same family continued to coarse through his memory drive. He didn't understand why this man had done this to him.

'Perhaps I should speak with Dr. DeGrafty. He'll no how to get it out of my systems.'

* * *

Delta stalked through DeGrafty Industries. The employees that walked past him gave small glares of fear as he passed. This machine was built to kill, something they all knew he did very well. His hand remained balled up into a fist, covering the slice on his palm and the escaping substance that simply couldn't be oil. He had one objective: Find Dr. DeGrafty, his creator, and figure out what is wrong with him. Was he malfunctioning? It was a possibility that something tampered with his inner workings, possibly the infectious virus that took over his system. These...'memories'.. still flooded his system. Many questions soared through his head: Why did that man call him son? How did he know who he was when he first approached him? So many questions. There was no doubt now, something was wrong with his programming. A machine of his class should not ask questions outside "How many do you need killed?" or "How would you like him eliminated?"

Delta turned the corner into a large lab area. Groups of scientists wondered around the multitude of tables, observing everything from plant life to chemical reactions. In the way back of the large room was a shooting range. Dr. DeGrafty crafted his own weapons and tested them in this range, something he was currently doing. The middle aged prodigy watched a marvelous display of several weapons being tested. One man utilized a blade made of energy, slicing through a multitude of barriers before testing it on target made to replicate a realistic human. The sword cleaved through the upper half of the dummy, that portion slipping off and hitting the ground.

Next up was a man utilizing a rifle that was blue in color. There was an energy cell placed in the middle of it which let out exhaust as it fired. Vibrant blue plasma rained on targets down range, melting the human-esque statues. The weapon overheated, causing the man to burn his hand, but not to a terrible degree. At this point Dr. DeGrafty noticed Delta's presence behind him.

"Delta! Just the thing I needed. Could you do me a favor?" Dr. DeGrafty was only in his late thirties, with a slim face yet defined cheek bones. His blue eyes looked at the weapon he had created: Delta.

"Of course. What would you require of me?"

"I have a weapon in need of testing that only a machine built for war, such as yourself, would be able to use. I've attempted using humans to test it, but all subjects have ended up with less than pleasurable results. I believe that your 'enhanced' articulation and damage resistance will allow you or the other two to wield this weapon." The Dr. explained.

A weapon rack appeared from the wall, holding a large hammer fuming with energy. "This weapon harnesses the power of gravity and releases it with a swift strike. All you have to do, is swing."

Delta nodded and grabbed the weapon then entered the range. He was sealed in with three human-like targets. He casually strolled towards them before raising the hammer into the air and bringing it down on the floor below. A massive shock wave burst from the point of contact, instantly destroying all targets and denting some of the flooring.

"Excellent. Now lets test it against a more...active...target." Dr. DeGrafty stated.

Flooring on the other end of the range opened up and produced a platform which raised a Promethean. Prometheans were one of Dr. DeGrafty's more excellent inventions. They acted as sentries for the tower DeGrafty Industries was housed in. This one was of the Knight-class, a larger, lumbering class compared to it's counterparts. The Knight instantly detected Delta and went into combat mode, charging towards the war machine. The sentry swung its bladed arm at Delta, only to be thwarted by the him blocking the strike with the hammers grip. Delta skillfully spun himself out of the Knight's way, swinging the hammer under it's legs and causing it to fall onto it's hefty back. The hammer was brought down on it's head component as it let out a battle cry. The effect completely obliterated the Knight. It's fail safe kicked in, causing it to disintegrate in wake of it's destruction.

Dr. DeGrafty clapped. "Well down, Delta!"

Delta placed the hammer back on the rack as he stepped out of the test range. "Dr., may I speak with you?"

"Of course, my son."

The sentence instantly struck his sound module wrong. "Did you just call me son."

Dr. DeGrafty smiled at him. "Yes, I did. You, along with Bravo and Gamma, are like sons to me."

"But we are machines. We did not come from a womb, we came from your lab."

"Still, I made you."

"Point taken."

"So what troubles you, Delta?" The Dr. asked.

More images of the family appeared in his head. 'Whats going on?' Delta looked to his clenched hand, unraveling his fingers. Blood was still apparent on his palm, but it was dried.

"Whats this?!" Dr. DeGrafty looked concerned suddenly.

"The rebel leader cut my hand as I killed him. I wanted to ask you if you were using a new formula for our oil." Delta explained, deciding to keep the imagery a secret. He felt something awaken inside with every image. He felt somewhat joyful watching the child and his parents, the dog scampering around their feet.

"Um, Uh-Yes! I'm using a new formula!"

That was the first time Delta ever heard the Dr. stammer when speaking. Something was wrong here. DeGrafty suddenly had a more worried look on his face.

"Doctor, what is wrong? You seem out of it." Delta asked.

He shook his head. "I...I think I need some rest. That is all Delta. Please go and recharge."

Delta nodded as DeGrafty left, passing by the machine. He watched the doctor until he turned a corner, heading towards his personal quarters. Delta instantly began marching down the hall as he followed the man's footsteps. Performing a quick area scan and picking up no one within the immediate vicinity, Delta activated an active camo module built into his STALKER-Chassis. He became nothing, or so it seemed to the untrained eye. Delta watched his step, slinking passed unsuspecting employees as he caught sight of DeGrafty just ahead. He entered a code to enter his room. Before the door could slide shut behind him, Delta slipped in flawlessly. The doctor sat at his desk, tapping away at his keyboard, obviously worried about something. Delta stuck to a darkened corner, facing the computer screen. Dr. DeGrafty hurriedly went through files. All of these files were highly classified. In fact, Bravo, Gamma, and Delta himself weren't even allowed to see them. If such an event occurred, the consequence was immediate shutdown and system wipe. Luckily it never happened, that is until now.

The Doctor pulled up a single file. A compilation of videos and pictures, along with statistics on performance, came to view. These videos showed a child, possibly ten years of age, enduring intense military training along with seven others of his age range. Another popped into place, a duel between the child and another. The child had lost the duel and a screen in the background displayed 'Alpha: 3 , Bravo: 1.'

Delta watched with full attention. The next video showed the eight children being flashed by some form of device, forcing them into a daze. The children seemed to loose any sense of what happened before hand. Everything in their memory seemed to be lost, aside from the training they had endeavored. These videos continued to play in a pattern. Training. Sparring. Flash. Training. Sparring. Flash. Training! Sparring! Flash! Everytime they seemed to repeat the children grew older and older until another completely different video was shown. The eight, now young adults, were strapped to tables. They were all unconscious as their human bodies were dissected. Bones were reinforced by titanium and data chips were implanted in the back of their skulls.

Finally, once the bodies were sown back together, a potent blue steroid was filled into a multitude of needles. They descended onto the bodies, piercing them in critical locations. The needles injected their contents then retracted. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, five of the bodies began to spasm violently. The victims were forced back into consciousness as they all wailed in agony. Their blood boiled and their muscles tightened and cramped as their bodies lost control. Eventually four of the bodies became silent, but one continued to thrash. He screamed and screamed as his face became flushed and his body sweaty as he struggled beneath the restraints holding him down. One final, blood-curdling scream rang out as the body ceased it's struggle. It collapsed to the table as blood trickled from its mouth and nose, eyes agape in a state of petrified shock. Each table had the name of the man strapped to it. The one who struggled so long for his life, was Alpha.

Three men still laid peacefully, their bodily systems having accepted the solution injected into their blood stream. Now, they appeared larger, with more defined muscle tone then before. The names on their tables were Bravo, Delta, and Gamma. More videos played, showing the men training with their new speed, strength, and intelligence. This video was followed by another flash. Then they were shown being strapped into armor. One of them bore armor that replicated Delta's chassis exactly. The same was said for Bravo and Gamma. More videos of training in the armor were shown followed by more flashes.

At the end of it all, it showed a video of Delta's helmet camera recording what had transpired at the rebel base. DeGrafty witnessed everything. Delta had a moment of realization: If DeGrafty was watching video from a camera Delta himself was unaware of, that meant he could find out that Delta was watching him if he went to a live feed. He began to panic in his head as the Doctor was moving his mouse near the live feed tab. Delta had no idea were the camera was to disable it, so in order to prevent being revealed he crouched down and held his face directly over the black marble flooring of DeGrafty's office.

The Doctor observed the live feed, seeing nothing but black. "Shit, shit shit." He said as he hastily ran from his chair and out the door. His door shut behind him and Delta stood and left his cloaked state. He approached the computer, watching his own video feed. Reaching down to the mouse, he clicked out of the video and browsed the other files. He found pictures; pictures that were also being projected into his head. He found three names:

Benjamin Muller = Bravo

Gavin Zucario = Gamma

Daniel Harrison = Delta

These names. They were the names he and his counterparts were known by prior to their code names. Delta had come to a conclusion, accepting a truth kept from him for twenty-four years. He lifted his hands to his head component and grasped the rim firmly. Delta began to gently push, slowly turning violent as he struggled to remove the metal. He shook, accidentally bumping into a bookcase. The articles scatter all over the floor and the fine wood that made the shelf shattered into pieces.

A woman bearing a black uniform listened to the ruckus just outside the door. She was one of DeGrafty's special agents. Fearing DeGrafty was in trouble, she began looking for her emergency master keycard. Delta continued to struggled, hearing a creak sound out from the hinges holding his 'head' into place. Finally, with one last powerful push, The hinges broke, sending metal across the room as the head piece launched from his body and crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. Delta looked around, seeing objects without any data flying in front of him. Nothing was highlighted, everything was plain. His eyes finally met those of a human, a human standing in a mirror wearing Delta's armor.

He stepped froward, closer to the mirror. The crimson liquid human's know as blood trickled from scrapes that the metal shards had created. Light green eyes stared at Delta. Black, messed up hair sat atop the human's head. The broad head matched the videos and one thing was apparent as Delta reached to his cheeks. He felt his combat undersuit's gloves touch his face, caressing the new found flesh. He suddenly stepped back to the computer. He quickly found the file containing info on the data chip implants.

The chips use was simple: If an operative, such as Delta, were to go rogue, the chip altered their brain patterns to realign with DeGrafty. A failsafe. Delta opened a drawer in the desk, removing a stun gun the Doctor kept just in case. He held the button down, electricity being produced from the personal device. He held it in his right hand, raised the corresponding arm behind his head, and placed it on the back of his head. Lightning coursed through his veins as he felt a shocking sensation were the device made contact with skin. This continued for several seconds, everyone of them Delta struggling to stifle his cries. Finally, he threw the device to the ground. A small emergency blip appeared on the computer, reading that Delta's failsafe chip was destroyed.

"Delta!" A woman yelled. Delta looked to the voices origin, a young woman in a tight black combat suit. "Dr. DeGrafty needs to know!" She yelled upon seeing the stun gun on the floor and the broken helmet to her right. She tried to turn and run, only for a bullet to burrow through the back of her skull. Her face smacked against the hallway wall as she collapsed. Delta lowered his sidearm, rage blazing in his eyes. He retrieved the stun gun from the floor and kept his sidearm in his left hand, finger gingerly resting on the trigger.

Other employees were already investigating as Delta stomped out of the room into the hallway. One look at him and people began run. He refrained from killing more than he had to, something he never thought he'd do. He found his emotions once more. He only had two objectives: Find Bravo and Gamma and punish Dr. DeGrafty for what he had done to them. People ran in every direction, trying to avoid Delta as he stormed through the halls. Alarms began to ring as dim red lights illuminated the hall in lieu of the normal. Clanking could be heard coming from a hallway Delta was approaching. Eventually, the corridor produced Bravo, battle rifle combat ready.

"What..." He said, trailing off as he took a good look at Delta.

"He lied to us, Bravo! Remember who you are! Who you were!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you deranged?" He raised his rifle.

"Ben, don't."

Bravo faltered. "What did you just say?" His finger threatening to pull the trigger.

"Before you were the monstrosity known as Bravo, you were Benjamin Muller. Remember your past! Our past!"

Bravo's battle rifle fell to the floor. His body froze up as if hearing his name triggered something. "I...I...remember. Agh!" The disciplinary implant had taken over. Delta stowed his weapons and grabbed Bravo's helmet, tearing it from his head. Immediately after, the stun gun was thrust onto the back of his head, destroying his own chip. When Delta removed the tool, Bravo stumbled to the wall and used it to support himself. Delta got a good look at his face; Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin like Delta himself. Bravo looked at his comrade.

"Dan...Daniel?"

"Its me, Ben."

Ben's brown hues stared deep into the green of Daniel's. Blood trickled down his cheeks, a result of Daniel ripping his helmet off. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I remember!" Ben pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Daniel in a tight hug. "I remember the misery. The lies. I remember the others!" Ben stepped back, tears turned to hatred. "He took their lives for personal gain!" He growled.

"DeGrafty will pay. We need to find Gamma and turn him..." Daniel was interrupted. Two gunshots fired behind him, one struck his shoulder pad, the other his lower back. Without his helmet, his shielding system was not able to be online. He collapsed to his knee, revealing Gamma behind him to Ben.

"DeGrafty Order Number 13: Eliminate rogue agents lacking disciplinary devices." Gamma raised his sidearm again, aiming for the back of Daniel's head.

A rapid amount of gunshots echoed through the halls...

"Danny! Run!"

Gamma to cover as Benjamin emptied his magnum's magazine into Gamma's shielding. Their old, corrupted friend dove to the adjacent hallway. Daniel stood up fired as well. Gamma tried to peak out of cover. A bullet grazed his visor and he jumped back behind the wall. "You will not ruin the Doctor's plans!"

"Plans?" The pair responded.

"DeGrafty plans to start a war between the UNSC and the Rebels. The possible profit is more than desired. The plan would have of taken longer, but now all you two have done is make it all the easier." Gamma explained.

A television screen came alive in the hallway. A news reporter stated how an anonymous man came forward and claimed to have knowledge of where two of the missing children have gone. All of the blame pointed to the UNSC. Cameras showed riots forming in the streets as the UNSC tried to keep the peace alive as much as possible. It was apparent that they were failing terribly.

"How the hell did he find out we disabled our...Gamma!" Daniel yelled.

The last operator stood out from his corner upon hearing his name, Daniel and Benjamin having run out of ammunition some time ago. "I'll let you in on a little secret. DeGrafty has always trusted me more than the two of you." He slyly cocked his head to the side. "While I do regret you two malfunctioning beyond repair, I do admit, it will feel good to be the single most powerful soldier in the field. Imagine all the innovations DeGrafty will be able to make."

As Gamma spoke, Promethean Soldiers surrounded Daniel and Benjamin. The androids aimed their weapons at them. Daniel looked around him, there was no escape.

"Wait...did you just say feel?" Benjamin questioned.

"Irrelevant." Gamma responded.

"Their is still a human in there. I know it!" Daniel declared.

"You two are humans. I am machine."

"Prove it." Ben challenged.

"What?" Gamma asked.

"Machines supposedly beat humans. If that is so, show us. Call off your help, and fight us both." Benjamin challenged.

Gamma stood there, obviously considering it. Suddenly, the Prometheans backed away and left all together. Daniel and Benjamin tensed up, Gamma holding his ground. "Gavin." The brainwashed warrior grunted. He drove his fist into Daniel's stomach. He delivered a kick into Ben's chest, sending him backwards into the wall. Daniel, though winded, regained his posture and threw his own fist. The attack was stopped by a timely block. Daniel hit Gamma in the stomach with his knee before extending his leg out, kicking him in the chest. Their corrupted friend stumbled backwards. Benjamin jumped up and punched Gamma across the face plate. He fell backwards, rolling back onto his feet.

Gamma drew his knife and tackled Daniel. He attempted to drive the knife into Dan's face, but he crossed his arms, effectively blocking the strike. Gamma tried to force the blade down, but his target's strength wouldn't allow it. Daniel flung his arms apart, his armor catching the knife and knocking it out of Gamma's hands. He tucked his legs in and launched Gamma off of him. Ben caught him and threw him back to the ground, attempting to stomp his stomach. Gamma activated his thrusters, causing him to briefly fly down the hall, sparks being left in his wake as he stumbled to his feet. Ben's attempted strike left a dent in the flooring.

Gamma turned, looking out the window behind him. The crowd was slowly descending into anarchy in the streets. The UNSC and the rebellion would soon be at the mercy of DeGrafty Industries. All it will take is one gun shot...

Daniel slammed into Gamma, his own thrusters having carried him down the hallway. They smashed through the window, the glass shattering and falling around them. The pair attempted to fight mid-air as they descended. The crowd noticed them as they plummeted, screeches of terror leaving their gaping mouths. Daniel pushed himself away and activated his thrusters on more. Gamma repeated the action. Their fall was slowed and they both hit the ground with a mighty thud. The crowd recoiled back, retreating into the streets.

Gamma threw himself at Daniel. The latter grabbed a picket sign and batted the former across the courtyard. Gamma crashed into a small garden area, brick falling from it. He stood up and stomped towards Daniel. Charging at him, Gamma tried to grab Daniel and drag him to the ground. Dan used his momentum against him, summoning all his strength to redirect Gamma's speed and force him to the ground. He reared up his arm and slammed it where Gamma's head used to be. His fist cracked the brick built into the ground. Gamma kicked up, bashing Daniel in the face with his armored boot.

Daniel stumbled backwards, blood gushing from his nose as he caressed it in his hands in pain. Gamma stalked forward, kicking Daniel in the stomach. He keeled over in response. The bullet wound his back had endured was restrictive when it came to his fighting capabilities. For one that hasn't felt pain in years, it was quite the terrible experience, especially since it prevented him from doing his best to bring his friend back. His assailant grabbed the outer edge of his armor and held him up. Daniel tiredly stared into his visor as Gamma reared back his arm, preparing to drive his fist through Dan's skull. He had one, single hope: The stun gun.

He secretly reached behind his back and drew the utility. He swung, but was thwarted. Gamma blocked the strike and ripped the tool from his hand. The dominant warrior crushed it in his palm. "A shame, we could've been the most feared warriors in the world. Together! Me, you, and Bravo. But...I guess it was fated for you to malfunction." Gamma tightened his fist, preparing to strike when something crashed in between both him and Daniel. Both of them flew backwards, landing on their backs. Daniel struggled to lift himself up, but did it in a short amount of time. On his feet once more, Benjamin was revealed; he had ground pounded in between Gamma and Daniel.

He turned. "Go! Find DeGrafty! He is trying to escape on the landing pad at the top of the tower!"

"No! No! No!" Gamma howled as he barreled into Ben. The latter was pinned to the ground. Their hands clasped together and their fingers intertwined as they both struggled for dominance in their brawl. "Danny! Go!" Ben yelled as Gamma struck him across the face. Benjamin was now bloodshot and a cut lined his cheek. He managed to roll them both over and stand. Gamma followed him up and the two began to throw strikes at one another. Two equally experienced warriors fighting was definitely a sight rare seen in an age of long range warfare, making it all the more astounding and even breathtaking.

Daniel had already turned and ran into the main lobby of DeGrafty's tower. He hurriedly went for the elevator and, deciding not to waste time, pried the doors open with his hands. He leapt across the elevator shaft, planting his foot on a small edge barely sticking out from the wall. He manually activated his thruster pack and propelled himself upwards. He ascended floor by floor at a quickened pace before finally reaching the top of the elevator. The elevator itself rested here. Daniel raised his arms over his head and burst through the floor of the cube. His thruster pack deactivated and his feet clanked as they hit the floor.

Dan lifted his right leg up and delivered a powerful kick into one of the doors, busting it open. He gripped the left door and forced it open. Dr. DeGrafty was loading a Pelican with his gear, one of them being the gravity hammer Daniel wielded just an hour and a half before. The Doctor dropped the crate he was carrying as he witnessed the monster he had created break through the elevator. "Delta!" He screamed in response.

"That is a name I no longer bear." Daniel growled in response.

"Prometheans, to me!" DeGrafty yelled. Promethean Soldiers and Knights appeared before him. Crawlers approached directly behind Dan. A crawler leapt onto his back in a vain attempt to drag him to the ground. A regular human would've crippled under the weight of the droid. But even though Daniel had rediscovered his humanity, there was no taking away the abilities that DeGrafty had granted him. For years they had been used to kill, but today they would be used to prevent the unnecessary deaths of thousands because of a single lie. Daniel reached back and grabbed the crawler, forcing it from his back and throwing it to the ground. He stomped on it, crushing it's abdomen.

More crawlers encroached him. He punted one off the roof. Another one bit down on his arm, taking his hand into it's mandibles. He took this as an advantage, using the crawler to bat away others. Finally, it's jaws unhinged and it crashed to the floor. A soldier challenged Daniel, throwing its's fist at him. Reacting quickly, Daniel caught the robot's fist and used his own to punch through it's arm. The limb broke instantly and Daniel used it to pierce the droid's skull component. It disintegrated as he continued to stomp closer and closer to DeGrafty. A single Knight lumbered up to Daniel, swinging it's blade arm. Dan ducked skillfully, tackling the large foe. He delivered a crushing blow through it's metallic face with both his hands clasped together.

He rose as two Soldiers flanked him from behind and grabbed both his arms. Daniel allowed them to pull back, applying his own force to boot, and drove his elbows into both of their heads. He grabbed the back of each Soldier's head and smashed the two together, breaking both of their cybernetic faces. "DeGrafty!" Daniel yelled out. The Doctor had scrambled to get aboard his Pelican. The dropship began to take off and Daniel, determined not to let him get away, grabbed the gravity hammer DeGrafty hastily left behind.

Rearing his arm back, he threw the hefty weapon like a javelin. It struck the Pelican's right wing and engine, the gravity effects instantly causing it to explode and sway. The ship violently collided with the roof of the tower, barely making it farther than a few feet from the landing pad in the center. It tore into the roof, shattering the concrete and intruding on the floor bellow it. The rear of the Pelican faced upwards, the troop bay barely open.

Dan watched with a small feeling of satisfaction. He heard a loud thumping behind him and spun, witnessing a knight open up it's face plate and roar at him, only to suddenly shut down. The orange glow of all the Prometheans around him faded, each body collapsing to the ground. 'What the hell...' He thought. He dismissed the sudden anomaly and approached the downed Pelican.

Daniel grabbed as tight as he could and pried the large ramp/door from it's hinges. With the troop bay now revealed, Daniel could see Dr. DeGrafty struggling to free himself from the belts in his chair. Dan was more than happy to remove him. Forcibly.

"Oof!"

The Doctor landed hard on the ground before a large generator resting on the roof. He regained his senses, rubbing his eyes. Once his vision ceased to be blurred, he was met only by horror. Daniel stalked up to him, finally standing before him and staring down at his terrified expression. There was nothing but silence. The orange-colored dusk sky surrounded them as police-operated Hornets arose around the building. Daniel looked around at the police VTOLs that now completely encompassed them.

"Go ahead! Kill me!" Daniel looked down at the doctor.

"Do it, Delta! They believe the UNSC has you brainwashed! If you kill me, then you show all the people down there that the UNSC wanted me dead. If my popularity amongst the population is true, then they will revolt! You will cause the war!"

No matter how much Daniel hated it, it was true. DeGrafty had a high reputation among the civilians. If he killed him now, the world would cave in on itself in war and revolution. All because of a misinterpretation. Danny sighed, maintaining a look of hatred on the Doctor.

"Why? Why did you do this to us?"

DeGrafty chuckled. "Originally, you were solely to be used as the perfect warriors to act as my guard, considering my importance in the modern world. Regular humans were too frail and disloyal, and the Prometheans have obvious faults." He said, looking at his shut down machines with an annoyed expression. "I concluded that I needed a dogs. The three of you just happened to possess the traits I desired."

"Three! There was eight of us at the start! You didn't even bother to test any of your serums but instead just gave it to us like we were lab rats!"

"Bite your tongue, Delta! You are a lab rat! Look at yourself! What do you think will happen when you finished here and left behind this life? Do you really think society will accept you? No! Haha! Delta, the UNSC would dissect you and study my formulas. If not that then every human being will shy away from you! So, I ask, why did you choose this!? Why do you choose to reject what you have become and what you will always be!? A killing Machine!"

Daniel looked at his armored feet. After several seconds, his gaze returned to the Doctor. "I guess there's a fault in my code."

He grabbed the stun gun from his waist, his other hand reaching out to DeGrafty's throat. He lifted the Doctor into the air and thrust the tool onto the rear of his head. DeGrafty howled in pain as electricity scourged his body. After a prolonged amount of time, DeGrafty went limp in Daniel's hand. He was only unconscious, still alive. He threw the man he served for years over his shoulder, the police-Hornets recording every bit as he moved to the stairwell entrance.

* * *

Daniel walked out of the lobby with DeGrafty over his shoulder. With the elevator more or less on the fritz, it had taken him sometime to descend the tower. But, he now stood before a crowd of civilians. Police officers instinctively raised their guns at him. He lifted his spare hand, gesturing them calmly to lower their weapons. Then, Dan carefully set the unconscious man he carried on the brick ground. He observed the crowd, all of them stared at him in awe. He felt a hand get placed on his shoulder.

Benjamin stood behind him. His face and armor was battered and scratched, but he showed one thing Daniel thought he never would've seen from any of them: emotion. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he spoke.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Dan." He gestured towards the dead husk of Gamma. The corpse of Gavin Zucario lay dead in the courtyard, his armor and the flesh of his chest was torn wide open. Blood covered a majority of the ground around him. Ben spoke up. "He just kept pressing and pressing. I pulled the pin on a frag grenade and did what I had to do. I shoved it into a little nook in his chest plate, under his shielding system. There wasn't a chance that he was going to walk away from that."

"What about the Prometheans? They just...

"Shut down?" Ben interjected.

"Yeah."

"Once I killed Gavin, I went into the lobby and hacked the computers. I shut them down from there." Ben explained, taking a deep breath afterwards.

Daniel nodded.

"Excuse me." A police officer spoke up.

The two super-soldiers looked at him. "Care to elaborate on what just happened?" He asked.

* * *

And so it was done. Daniel and Benjamin told their story, the crowd slowly turning gazes of hatred toward DeGrafty's unconscious form. They wanted to kill him, they truly did. But Dan nor Ben would allow them. The police took him away to prison, where he would serve a life sentence. The UNSC offered Daniel and Benjamin very high paying jobs, but they both turned it down, agreeing on pursuing a more peaceful lifestyle compare to what they had lived for all these years. They knew nothing outside of killing, but they learned, they adapted.

DeGrafty was wrong. Society pitied them so much that almost everyone showed up to their private apartments to teach them about regular life. Of course, they had to learn how to be careful with their abilities in the civilian world. Their speed and strength were still unparalleled, but they had removed their armor to live their lives, keeping the suits in a storage closet in their own homes.

Benjamin had eventually found himself a woman and had two kids with her. When Dan had first heard of this, he was shocked. Ben's strength and speed during the reproductive process that is included with being human meant that he likely would've killed her. Ben did, however, insist that he had gained a better control over his abilities. Daniel himself had a harder time adjusting, often times waking up from horrid nightmares about the things he had done. He would always calm himself with a photo of his father, the man he killed on that beach. He gave his father the credit for granting him and Ben their humanity back. That, alone, drove him to live.

Years had gone by and the two had maintained healthy contact with one another. Daniel managed to gain a girlfriend, one of which understood that he would have a hard time with general life. Now a days, Dan enjoyed his life. He worked a good job and finally felt comfortable enough with his own abilities to trust himself around another human being in a more intimate fashion.

Eventually, the day came that Daniel had predicted since the fateful day that he and Ben regained humanity: the news broad casted that DeGrafty had escaped prison and was nowhere to be found. It took mere moments for his cell phone to begin ringing.

"Hello?"

"Daniel." It was Ben. "You still have your suit?"

"Yep." Dan still had his eyes trained on the new report. little did he know, Ben was doing the same in his own home.

"Willing to suit up for one last round?"

Daniel had a split moment of thinking as his eyes lingered to his closet. The closet he kept locked at all times. His gaze returned to the television. "Lets go. But this time, when we find him, its game over."

 **[Thanks for reading! Be sure to review and like if you did! Again, feel free to PM me at any time or you can even find me on Xbox using my gamer tag: Toa of War. See you guys soon!]**

 **[Additionally, I will make a part two to Gasoline if their is enough requests for it.]**


End file.
